Our Little Arrangement
by DeadlyBeauty23
Summary: It had been six months since Reno's brilliant idea that he and Elena would be friends with benefits. Elena agreed in some hope that it would make Tseng jealous. But, something changed...she found herself longing for Renos' touch, not Tsengs'. Relena


A/N: This little plot bunny floated around in my head from 1AM until I fell asleep, then in continued to jump around when I woke up. But, that's what I get for reading Reno/Elena fics early in the morning…

Ah, well…here it is. Sorry if it's a bit disjointed.

* * *

_Six months earlier…_

"_I don't even know…what to do…" Elena huffed, setting down her glass. Her eyes were red and swimming with unshed tears. _

"_Forget him." Reno slurred beside her. _

"_I can't!" Elena whined, she crossed her arms on the bar and rested her chin upon them._

"_Then…make him jealous." Reno's hand was on her shoulder as he stumbled off his stool. He wasn't drunk, Reno knew better than to get drunk in a Midgar slum-bar. Elena…she was completely wasted. She was drowning her sorrows, her unrequited love, with liquor. _

"_How?" Elena lifted her head, her warm chocolate eyes suddenly filled with hope._

"_Get a friend…" Her expression only turned confused. "With benefits, 'Lena."_

"_Oh. Like who?" _

_Wow…she really was smashed if she wasn't following his logic. Reno rolled his eyes and leaned forward, cupping her face with both his hands—he crashed their lips together. Elena whispered his name as she kissed him back. He pulled away with a smirk, the classic Reno smirk that made her flush a bright pink._

"_We'll hook up…Tseng will find out…he'll get jealous…" Elena's mind was piecing together Reno's plan._

"_Yup. My place?"_

"_Sure." Elena jumped off the stool, stumbling slightly until Reno caught her around the waist. With this plan, they both got what they wanted. Reno finally got Elena, even if it was only a ploy. Elena could believe that this plan would make Tseng jealous._

_Elena threw her arms around his neck and pressed a forceful kiss on his lips._

&3&3&3&3&3

_Present Day…_

Elena trailed her hand down his chest. Six months…nothing had changed. Well, nothing with Tseng anyway. She curled into his warmth and inhaled his scent. Something did change…something with Reno. She couldn't even explain it. Reno made her feel alive in the few hours they spent together.

Weekends were her favorite…two days of just Reno, to herself, all hers. She liked to believe that she was the only woman Reno was sleeping with. Maybe she was right—but she wasn't going to ask, the thought of Reno sleeping with another woman made her stomach lurch.

Weekdays were the worst. She went to work and Reno would flirt, tease, and wink at her. Their business relationship hadn't changed at all. Sometimes, she just wanted to grab him by the collar and kiss him, regardless if Tseng was watching or not. She just _wanted _him. Her crush for Tseng was replaced with her lust for Reno.

"Mm." He stirred and Elena quickly stopped tracing designs on his chest with her hand.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Nah." His eyes fluttered open to gaze down at the gorgeous blonde nestled against him. Elena leaned up and pressed a small kiss on his jaw.

"I'm going to grab a shower…" Elena sat up and stretched her arms over her head. She felt Reno's fingers dance against her hips, sending chills up her spine.

"Want some company?" His voice was low enough to be a whisper. Elena couldn't help but giggle a little, company? Nope. She wouldn't mind at all.

_A previous night, as if the date really matters…_

_Elena had her hands pinned above her head. "Are you ticklish?" He asked for the hundredth time. Elena shook her head quickly but she knew what he was going to do next. His hands released their grip on her wrists and started tickling her against her rips._

_Elena's face turned bright pink with laughter as she valiantly tried to push him away. Their childish tickle fight eventually transformed into a more adult make-out session. Elena couldn't remember who kissed who first._

"_Reno, do you think…I'm a good Turk?" She asked once their lips finally separated._

_He was quiet for a moment. _

"_Yeah…" He nodded a little and Elena released a breath she didn't realize she was holding._

"_Even with all my screw-ups?"_

"_You don't have that many screw-ups…" Reno seemed to be struggling for words, something Elena found to be both rare and endearing. "You're a good Turk, Elena. You've got spirit, determination, and you'll kick my ass…someday."_

_Elena flushed at his honest compliment. _

"_Where did that question come from, yo?" He pulled her into his embrace._

"_I've been thinking about it for a while, I just didn't know how to ask…" Elena felt her face get red. "I was afraid you'd tease me." She muttered softly. Reno didn't respond but his cool lips pressed delicately on to her temple. She felt her body relax, it was strange how simple and nonverbal actions gave Elena all the words she needed._

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Reno yawned as he fell in and out of sleep. Elena was lying on top of him, he wasn't too sure if she was awake but he didn't want to change the television to find out. Reno lifted his arm and ran his hand along her back.

Reno wished he could get Elena to stop pining for Tseng. For now, this was fine with him. Even if he was just fooling himself, thinking that that Elena held something more for him that just an act. Sometimes, he saw her glance at him in the office. God, he wished he could read her mind. Was this still a "friends with benefits" deal? Did she care for him? He sure as hell cared for her. Not that he'd tell her that…he didn't want to scare her away.

"I should head home, yo."

"No." Elena's voice was muffled in the fabric of his t-shirt.

"It's Sunday, 'Lena." He would ignore the flutter in his chest when she nuzzled closer and let out a long sigh.

"Stay." She looked up, resting her chin on his chest as she hoped to convince him by staring into his aqua eyes.

"Babe, I'd love to but…" She scooted up and kissed him. Her eyes slipped closed when she felt him kissing back. Elena wished she could define kissing Reno, it was forceful, delectable, and it was only a taste of everything that made Reno. Damn…words failed her when he kissed her. She was reduced to a whispering and whimpering mess.

"Fine, I'll stay." He breathed when they broke apart.

"I'll make dinner." Elena chirped happily before climbing off of the couch.

&3&3&3&3&3&

_Monday Morning_

Elena walked to her office, coffee cup in hand, and her folder in the other. Waking up this morning to see Reno still in her bed was nice to say the least. Better than nice. It was great. She let him sleep in because it would be strange if Reno came to work on time.

He tried to convince her to stay and Elena would have but she knew better. Reno was a damn good negotiator though, he had her securely pressed against him and was whispering in her ear. Elena felt her nerves tingle just at the thought of it.

"Elena, could I see you in my office?" Tseng asked right before Elena opened the door to the office she shared with Reno and Rude.

&33&3&3&3&3&

_Monday late-morning_

"So…when are you going to tell her?" Rude asked sipping his coffee quietly.

"Never. Duh." Reno crumpled up another piece of paper and tossed it into the bin.

"Reno…" Rude gave his tone an ugly warning. Reno knew his old time friend was right. Doing this whole 'a friend with benefits' was only going to confuse Elena more. Hell, it was confusing him enough. All the unanswered questions and moments he'd spend just counting the hours until he was out of this stuffy office.

"I know, I'll just break it off tonight…then she can go back to crushin' on Tseng, yo."

"And you'll go back to jumping on every woman you see." Rude didn't want Reno to break it off with Elena. He wanted the damn redhead to be honest with his heart for once. Tell Elena about his feelings for her and see how it went.

"Yup." Reno crossed his arms and grinned. "But only the cute ones!"

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Elena, I don't know if you were aware but…" Tseng produced a large file from his desk and he flipped through until he found the proper page. Elena squirmed a little in her seat.

"Interoffice relationships are strictly forbidden. The two employees engaged in the act will be terminated…"

"What!?" Elena didn't care if cutting him off was unprofessional. She was going to be fired…because Tseng knew about her and Reno? That was ridiculous.

"Sir, with all due respect. I do not believe ShinRa would have such a rule! Reno and I didn't do anything while on the job, we were always off-duty and we keep doing our work—well, I do my work. We get the job done…and…" Elena could feel the tears pressing against the back of her eyes.

"Elena, please relax." Tseng closed the folder and slid it to her so she could read the front.

'_ShinRa Company Mako Reactor Reports'_

"We don't have such a rule…I just wanted to see if it was true or not."

"Wh-wh…" She couldn't even form a sentence.

"I have been watching you and Reno closely and it is obvious that you two are very…**very** close."

Was he jealous? No, he didn't look upset. Elena wasn't disappointed with this information at all—she was just glad that she and Reno would stay Turks.

"Reno may not always wear his heart on his sleeve, but he's a good Turk and a good man. I'm glad that he's finally stopped running around with every secretary in the damn building." Tseng gave a small chuckle. "He also goes out drinking less which means less bar-fights and reports for me to fill."

Elena was completely caught off-guard. Tseng was…thanking her for keeping Reno out of trouble? What the hell was going on? Her head was swimming with questions.

"Sir? I'm not sure where you're going with this…" Elena looked down at her feet.

"I'm giving you my blessing, Elena. Take care of him. Reno is like an unruly, little brother to me."

"Yes sir…"

Elena numbly nodded and got to her feet.

"Oh and Elena? Go ahead and leave early…"

"Thanks…" Elena gave her superior a brief smile and he managed one back. There was once a time when a smiling Tseng would set her heart rate up…but she felt nothing. Only a small swell of pride that she had somehow made Tseng proud and she was good enough for Reno.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

_Reno, _

_Come to my place tonight around six._

_-Elena_

Reno smirked a little at the sticky-note on this desk. Rude just smiled to himself behind his computer and continued working.

"So, I'm gonna clock out early." Reno jumped to his feet.

"See you tomorrow, Reno." Rude nodded. He knew Reno all too well, even though the man had said he was going to 'break it off' with Elena, Rude knew that he'd go back on his words the second he saw the blonde Turk.

Rude also knew that Elena now had a crush on Reno. It was almost pathetically obvious sometimes. She was always stealing glances at him in the office when she thought no one was looking. She even stayed at work late one night because Reno was stuck with some paperwork and her excuse was 'I didn't want to walk home alone'. The only one who didn't see it was Reno.

Rude shook his head. "I guess love really is blind."

&3&3&3&3&3

Reno grinned as he shut the door with his foot, Elena hadn't noticed his arrival. Perfect. She had her back turned as she hovered over the stove. Her lithe form covered in a little-red dress that Reno could not wait to un-zip. Red looked _amazing_ on her.

He didn't have to sneak because Reno was naturally stealthy. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"Reno!" She gasped as her body jumped a little at the sudden contact. His chin sat on her shoulder, his breath hot in her ear. She felt his lips nibble lightly on her earlobe before pressing a soft kiss on her neck.

"Hey Babe…" He whispered and Elena just wanted to throw dinner away. Reno reached out and clicked off the stove in the same motion that Elena turned around to face him.

"Did you know that it's been six months since our little 'arrangement'? " Elena asked innocently.

"So, does that make it our screw-buddies anniversary?" Reno raised a fiery eyebrow at the question.

"Yup." Elena smiled softly. "But…I was wondering…" Her cheeks turned a bright pink as she stood in his gentle embrace. She never thought two arms around her waist would make her feel so safe. Hell, he made her feel more than safe. Reno didn't need to have bulging muscles, Elena had seen his body enough times to know how well sculpted he was. His presence made her feel safe, he just needed to be in the same room as her and Elena would know that she was protected. Not that Reno would go out of his way to protect her, but he was the best Turk she knew. No harm would come to her on a mission as long as Reno was there.

"Well…I would like to…" Her blush had spread to her ears now. Reno smirked a little at her adorable expression. He was used to women stumbling, flushing, and practically melting in his arms. But, Elena stumbling and flushing was just a whole other story.

"God 'Lena, yes." Reno huffed, a little impatient at his fellow Turks' stuttering.

"Yes?" She couldn't believe he was on the same wavelength as her.

"We've been practically dating for the past six months…just…a little differently." Reno chuckled and Elena couldn't stop the question from spilling out of her mouth.

"Wait…you-you've only been…with me?"

"Only you, 'Laney." Reno smirked and Elena could hardly contain her joy. Reno was hers, always hers, officially hers. He wanted her, she wanted him, and it all worked out. Reno leaned his head down and kissed her softly.

"Forget dinner…" Elena muttered against his lips. Reno really didn't need any more encouragement than that because his hand was already pulling down the zipper of her dress.

&3&3&3&3&3

Elena felt his hand running through her hair when her mind clicked back on. Her dress was on the floor of the kitchen and in all honesty, she didn't even know how they made it to her bedroom. The navy blue sheets were twisted around their bodies in some attempt to shield from the cold.

"Reno…" Elena turned her head to see him lying beside her. It was no different than any other time they slept together. Scratch that. It was different because…Elena had no worries. Tseng was no longer a thought in her mind. This was no longer a strictly physical relationship. She could get away with kissing him in the office now, if she wanted to.

Reno was on cloud nine. He never thought that she'd feel the same way for him. Sure, he was sexy, playful, amazing in bed…but Elena was just different. Reno was a slum kid who got lucky with the Turks. Elena had been training her whole life to avoid being a Turk. Then this crazy thing called fate put them together and Reno couldn't recall a moment in his life where he was happier. He always had this thought in the darker parts of his mind that Elena was too good for him.

"Reno…" Elena's voice pulled him away from his musings.

"Yeah?"

"When…you said we should be friends with benefits…what gave you the idea?" Elena moved closer to him, watching his Mako-enhanced eyes very carefully. He turned his head slightly to see her in the soft light of her bedroom.

"It killed me every time we went out…and you got really drunk. You'd cry for hours about how much it hurt for Tseng not to notice you. I got tired of hearing it, I wanted you to see that there were other people out there…"

"Like you?" Elena couldn't help but giggle softly.

"Exactly, babe." Reno smirked and Elena smiled brightly in response.

"You have some pretty bad ideas, Reno. But this wasn't one of them…"

"I'm a genius, I know."

Elena felt her smile widen as she gravitated towards his warmth, her arms wrapping around his torso. She felt him press a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Thank you." Elena muttered to the ivory expanse of his chest.

Reno misheard her, "I love you too."

Elena felt her face flush; she listened to the mixture of his heartbeat and his breathing for a good long time. She closed her eyes and pressed closer to Reno's sleeping form, his arms instinctively tightened around her, and Elena felt her lips twitch into a hidden smile.

* * *

A/N: There muse! Are you happy now?

Yes, my muse is very happy. I know it may have moved along very quickly but…it's a one-shot so what can you expect?

I was a little unsure about the ending…but whatever, I am glad it's done and hopefully it was the right mix of sweet and sexy. Please review my fellow Relena lovers!


End file.
